Sun And Moon
by Snowball1995
Summary: Twins with powers they didn't know they had. They're introduced into a world they didn't know existed. The children of Leo and Piper are there to help them work through it, but will they accept the new reality or run away?


Future is a Nightmare, Past is a Wonder

Georgiana and Elizabeth were normal teenage girls who went to a normal high school, Middleton High. Ah, Middleton High, the small town high school located in the middle of nowhere. That is how all the little kiddies describe it, a small very green, very rainy nowhere. The only fun the local teens can have fun in the middle of nowhere was in the capital a few hour's drive away. The drive means that every teen must have a car to get them off their parents back, sounds good, right? Well, the town's only twins did not think so. They thought it was pointless and that everyone should just move to another town where there were actual malls or mayor should build a few around there. The reason for their cynicism was that their mother and father did not allow them to have a car, to have or share. Nope, it was bicycles or walking. Now, Georgiana loved walking for it gives her time to think alone and take in that fresh air but Elizabeth hated going outside period. Outdoors was not her style as she would say. Her room, car, school library, bookstore and mall were her comfort zones. Then again no car, no mall. Only time she ever left her room was because of her sister or her carpool for school was here.

Now, Elizabeth was asleep in her bed with a terrible dream haunting her. Running, she just kept running but from what she did not know. It was dark in the woods, darker than usual. The moon did not shine; the stars had disappeared with their mother. No, there was no light to guide Elizabeth in her dream, just her survival instincts to guide her through the dense muddy forest. Her breathing grew heavier; her flimsy white t-shirt clung to her body, her red pajama pants dirty from the mud puddle she slipped in a few moments ago. She can hear his breath on the back of her neck no matter how hard she tried to run away. A black hand came over her mouth to suppress her scream.

"Lizzy!" Her sister shook her sister awake. From her room, right across the hall, she heard her sister screaming. "Lizzy wake up, come on!"

Elizabeth eyes shoot open as she sat up quickly taking in deep breaths of air. The same time she sat up quickly, she accidently pushed her sister off as well. "Ow," Georgiana groaned getting off the floor slowly. She looked at her sister concerned. "Lizzy, are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that question," Elizabeth's breathing calmed somewhat. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her sister raised her eyebrows at her sister. "I'm fine though."

"Um, you're sweating like a pig and you were just screaming as if someone was about to kill you, now tell me what is wrong," Georgiana said as she sat back down on the big bed all the while giving her twin the _I'm not stupid_ look. "Is it the same dream again?"

Elizabeth nodded her head. "I wish they would stop, I don't understand why this is happening." Georgiana could see the despair in her sisters' eyes. A feeling she knew well. Wrapping her arms around her sister, she pulled her in for a hug. Elizabeth felt comforted by her sister's hug. They pulled apart.

"What about you?" Elizabeth threw her shirt and pants off getting ready to take a shower. "How were your dreams?" Georgiana has been also having dreams but not necessarily nightmares. Hers were more from the past than now time. "Those three "witches" battle another daemon?"

"The _Charmed_ ones you mean," Georgiana corrected her sister. "And yes they battled another daemon but one of them died...it was Prue."

"Oh, Ana, I know how attached you have become to them." Her sister used her twins childhood nickname knowing it comforts her.

All her dreams involved three sisters, the past few months she has had dreams of them from their birth to recently their adult stage where they received their powers and are called the Charmed ones. Georgiana felt as if they were real people and now she knows their whole life story. Of course, Elizabeth said they were just dreams so in the end she shrugged it off. Neither twin knew that these witches were real and that their fates are intertwined with them.

Now a few houses from the twins home, Wyatt and his brother Chris were just waking up to the smell of their mothers cooking. Chris was the first one to get up; he walked across the hall to his brothers' room and threw a pillow at his head, "Wake up, first day of school means first day of tracking down that daemon and saving-

"The twin girls," Phoebe said as she rushed past Chris. "You know, it is because of you that I am stuck here for the next few days instead of being home with my children."

Paige walked over with a scowl, "Yes, well I'm suffering too just as much as you are."

Chris put his hands up in a surrendering manner, "Hey, I just told mom that there is a daemon in this-

"Hell hole," Wyatt grunted grumpily as he got up.

"And that we were coming here to track it down and you know vanquish it then." He shrugged.

"Yea, we know, the Elders thought since you were coming here, you may as well have charges, twins to be exact," Paige sighed. "Well, if you do not mind, I'm off; one of _my_ charges is calling for me."

"Uh…" Phoebe reached out for Paige but she already orbed off to wherever she was supposed to go. "At least take me home real quick." Once she knew that Paige was gone she hunched over defeated. Sending her nephew one more glare, she went off to the bathroom.

Chris looked at his sleepy brother who gave him a half-hearted swipe, which Chris dodged easily, "Hurry up, the-

"The twins, the daemons," Wyatt yawned. "I know, I know."

* * *

Setting way past last episode of the last season.

Reviews are always nice; helps me better my writing...


End file.
